Marca de Cain
thumb|300px" " Deus bloqueado a Escuridão distância, onde ele poderia fazer qualquer mal, e criou uma marca que iria servir como chave e fechadura, que ele confiou a seu tenente mais valorizado, Lucifer . Mas a marca começou a afirmar a sua própria vontade, revelou-se como uma maldição, e começou a corromper. Lucifer ficou com ciúmes de homem . Deus expulsou Lúcifer para o inferno . Lúcifer passou a marca de Cain , que ultrapassou a marca para você , o dedo proverbial no dique ". -- Morte A Marca de Caim , ou simplesmente o Mark para breve, foi o selo criado para trancar The Darkness . Deus deu a Mark para Lúcifer , que por sua vez passou para Cain para usar como a fonte de a primeira lâmina de energia 's . É metade da arma que Cain usada contra o resto dos cavaleiros do inferno . Cain transferido mais tarde a Mark para Dean , de modo que o caçador pode matar Abaddon . Foi destruído quando Rowena lançou um feitiço do Livro dos Danados , mas sem saber, lançado The Darkness sobre a Terra. Por causa de sua origem, que remonta a antes da criação do Universo de Deus, a Mark of Cain tem sido muitas vezes chamado de "o primeiro maldição." Visão Geral De acordo com a Morte , diante da humanidade e da Terra existiu, houve a Escuridão . Deus e seus arcanjos derrotou a escuridão em uma guerra terrível e depois que ele trancou-a para longe, Deus criou o Mark como um bloqueio para a Escuridão. Ele deu a Mark para Lúcifer e corrompida-lo para estar com inveja para com a humanidade. Ele passou para Cain e corrompido ele também. Se a marca for removido sem ser repassado, a escuridão será lançado mais uma vez. Quando Dean usou a primeira lâmina, pela primeira vez, sentiu uma fúria assassina que não se dissipar depois de ter matado a vítima com ele. -Lo mais tarde lhe deu imunidade aos poderes e do Abaddon telecinese e ter um controle telecinética da lâmina, todos com grande concentração, permitindo-lhe superar e matá-la. Depois de matar Abaddon, esta raiva levou a mutilar seu cadáver. Ele também mostrou força sobre-humana , enquanto luta contra um vampiro . Dean mais tarde mostrou precognição , recebendo um pesadelo sobre um abate mais tarde ele iria cometer sob a influência do Mark. Quando um humano com o Mark se recusa a dar a sua raiva, parece mantê-los de ser capaz de acessar suas outras habilidades como quando Dean lutou Cain e não deu em raiva do Mark, ele não apresentava sinais de habilidades extraordinárias que Cain observou. No entanto, embora na maior parte devido à armadilha do diabo Cain foi confinado em que unia a maior parte de seus poderes, Dean provou ser capaz de derrotar Cain, mesmo sem as habilidades do Mark, enquanto Cain com as habilidades do Mark não poderia derrotá-lo. Quando o portador do Mark recebe uma ferida mortal que iria matá-los, a marca transforma a sua alma em um cavaleiro do inferno , para que ele possa viver, e nunca perecerá. É também revelado que, se o portador não satisfaz o Mark, por matar, ele vai lenta mas firmemente transformá-los em um demônio (presumivelmente para torná-los dispostos a matar). Castiel explica que o aperto da marca afeta a portador de mais do que apenas um nível puramente físico, e que cortá-lo ou até mesmo queimá-lo não iria funcionar e que exigiria uma fonte de grande poder. Ele mesmo declarou que remonta ao tempo da própria criação e que antecede a lore. De acordo com Metatron , há uma maneira de removê-lo e isso requer a primeira lâmina de trabalhar.Por outro lado, o próprio Cain afirma que não há cura. Metatron admitiu mais tarde por mentir sobre saber como remover o Mark embora Rowena Alega-se simplesmente uma maldição, a maldição mais antigo em existência, mas mesmo ela não sabe como removê-lo. Acredita-se mais tarde que o Livro dos Danados contém um feitiço para remover a marca de Caim de um ser humano e totalmente curar seus efeitos, mas ele vem com um preço: Se não for devidamente tratada, ela vai fazer muito mais mal do que bem. Rowena é finalmente capaz de usar o feitiço para remover a marca do braço de Dean, mas lançou a escuridão como Death avisado. Quando a escuridão é desencadeada, ele assume temporariamente a forma de uma mulher humana, usando a marca em seu peito. Mais tarde é revelado que ela entrou em um bebê, uma vez que veio ao mundo, a marca ainda em seu peito. Caracteristicas Amara aludiu a sua prisão sendo confinando. Além disso, apesar preferindo a solidão, quando seu irmão tentou bloquear-la uma segunda vez, ela disse que preferia "morrer de um milhão de mortes" e "assassinato ele mais um milhão" antes de voltar, o que implica o medo dela. Efeitos da Marca O Mark impregna seu portador com vários poderes, bem como encargos psico-sobrenatural que comer fora em caráter do portador. *Super Força - a marca dá a força aumentada suficiente portador de dominar um menor vampiro e facilmente cortar sua cabeça fora e também de ombros fora de um menor do anjo espera. Dean foi capaz de facilmente massacre toda uma sala cheia de homens crescidos, forte, e surgem aparentemente ileso. Dean foi capaz de içar sem esforço Abaddon no ar enquanto apunhalando-a com a Blade. Dean mais tarde facilmente se liberta das cordas que amarram-lo a uma cadeira e couro restrições. Ele também prova forte o suficiente para bater Castiel , um Serafim e ao ponto de inconsciência próximo e desenhar um monte de sangue com facilidade. (Embora Castiel não estava tentando prejudicar Dean no momento, apenas dominá-lo) No entanto, ele foi incapaz de derrotar Metatron quando ele estava na posse do tablet anjo. *Fúria assassina - O Mark afeta o portador para onde eles constantemente deve matar alguma coisa. Se não o fizerem, eles acabam por morrer como apontado por Crowley. No entanto, como demonstrado por Cain, isso pode ser combatido e Sam sugere que o portador deve querer em um nível consciente para que ele funcione. Metatron afirma que cada vez que o portador dá em raiva do Mark, eles caem cada vez mais sob o seu poder . Depois de ceder a sua força mais uma vez, Caim sentiu que era melhor deixar o Mark controlar suas ações e não combatê-la. Depois de Charlie Bradbury foi assassinado por Eldon Frankenstein , a raiva causada Dean para abate toda a sua família e até mesmo matar um garoto inocente . Ele também quase matou Castiel sob seu controle, mas deteve-se no final. *Telecinese - a marca confere ao portador a habilidade de invocar a lâmina para o lado que o chama. *Ressurreição - A fim de garantir que a marca está sempre conectado a um ser vivo, se o portador morre, ele vai ressuscitar o portador de volta à vida como um demônio, mais especificamente um Cavaleiro do Inferno. Isto pode ser revertido através do Demônio Cura Ritual embora o portador ainda vai reter o Mark mesmo depois de ser rendido humano novamente. No entanto, Cain indicou que, se um portador do Mark matou o outro com a primeira lâmina que não iria voltar como ele parecia pensar que sua morte Dean seria permanente. Ele também parecia acreditar Dean matá-lo seria permanente também bruxa é muito provável porque a primeira lâmina matou Cain permanentemente. *Regeneração - O Mark concede o portador a capacidade regenerar legiões superficiais instantaneamente. Eles podem até regredir imediatamente membros postar amputação. *Imunidade - O Mark permite a imunidade utente para os poderes demoníacos, como mostrado por Dean resistindo telecinese de Abaddon. Ele também concedeu Dean grande resistência ao Demônio Cura Ritual , causando-lhe a reter maneirismos demoníacas por muito tempo no ritual, mesmo quando ele foi feito humano o suficiente para ser imune a uma armadilha do diabo . No entanto, o Mark não fazê-lo completamente imune e ele acabou por ser curada. Ele não costuma conceder imunidade a magia , como a transfiguração mágica ainda afetados Dean. No entanto, se o feitiço usado é capaz de matar e destruir o corpo do portador da marca, ele irá protegê-lo / la de que forma a manter o hospedeiro vivo. Como visto, a marca fez Dean imune a um feitiço Rowena elenco que deveria ter rasgado seu corpo distante. *Super resistência - O Mark aumenta muito a resistência portadores. Dean foi capaz de ficar sem dormir e comida por vários dias, sem efeitos nocivos. *Precognição - Dean teve um pesadelo que lhe mostrou em uma sala de ter abatido um grupo de homens. Ele mais tarde se tornou realidade. *Imortalidade - De acordo com a Morte , o Mark faz com que o portador virtualmente imortal como seu poder é tal que mesmo se a morte não pode colher a pessoa com o Mark. Isto é porque a marca é necessária para bloquear a Escuridão distância e precisa de um hospedeiro vivo. *Binding the Darkness - O principal objectivo e poder da marca é a de vincular a Escuridão em sua prisão. Enquanto o Mark existe, a escuridão é ligado. Se a marca for removido sem ser transferido para outra pessoa, a escuridão é liberado. Corrupção - The Mark, devido à sua ligação com a Escuridão, tem o poder de lentamente corromper o portador não importa quão poderoso um ser que eles são. O Mark era capaz de corromper Lucifer e Cain apesar do primeiro sendo um poderoso arcanjo e chegou perto de corromper Dean antes de ser removido. *Transferência - O portador da marca tem o poder de transferi-lo para outra pessoa "digna". Ligando a primeira lâmina - O Mark é a fonte do poder de a primeira lâmina, permitindo-lhe matar qualquer coisa na existência, como Cain mesmo disse, " A marca eo trabalho lâmina juntos, sem a marca, a lâmina é inútil É apenas uma.. osso velho. " Notas *The Mark of Cain só pode ser usado por alguém "digna", como explicado por Cain. Dean perguntou se ele precisava ser um assassino como Caim, que o demônio confirmada. *A marca é tão misteriosa que mesmo os homens de letras não têm qualquer registro dele. *De acordo com Sam, Cain realmente não transferir o Mark Dean, tanto quanto copiá-lo, como Sam afirma que Cain ainda possuía-lo. *Em As coisas que deixamos para trás , Dean caiu sob a influência do Mark e entrou em uma fúria assassina sem a primeira lâmina e abatidos seis pessoas. *Em Jogos Hunter , o Mark brilhou sem ser na presença da primeira lâmina que levou Dean em outra fúria assassina; quase matando Metatron enquanto torturá-lo. *Em About a Boy , Dean perde a Mark quando virou-se para os 14 anos de novo como ele não tem isso, então. O Mark retorna quando ele retorna à sua idade adequada. *Os comentários de Cain em A Canção do Carrasco indicam que, se um portador do Mark mata outro com a primeira lâmina que não voltaria, como Caim não parecem pensar que Dean seria ressuscitado pelo Mark se ele matou. Isso é comprovado na verdade, quando Dean matou Caim. *Em do Carrasco Canção , Sam e Dean ambos sentida que Dean dando para o Mark para matar Caim-se provavelmente levá-lo a perder o controle de si mesmo completamente. Como resultado, quando Dean Cain lutou, ele não deu para o Mark e exibido habilidades humanas única normais. No entanto, este revelou-se suficiente para ele vencer Cain, apenas a invocar o Mark para alimentar a primeira lâmina de modo Cain poderia ser morto e Dean manteve sua humanidade. *De acordo com Rowena no Inside Man , o Mark é simplesmente uma maldição, embora a primeira maldição na existência. Metatron também afirma que é de nível Deus ou o poder de nível Lucifer e só alguém como Lúcifer poderia saber como removê-lo. Também não é sobre a Palavra de Deus comprimidos. *Quando a marca foi colocado num hospedeiro, que era ligeiramente saliente. No entanto, o Mark no ombro de Amara é plana. *Cada vez que a marca apareceu em um hospedeiro, que foi colocado no seu braço direito, imediatamente abaixo do cotovelo. Mesmo quando Deus tentou transferir o Mark para Sam, que apareceu no mesmo local que os seus anfitriões anteriores. Trivia *A marca é o caminho alternativo primeira conhecido uma alma humana pode ser convertido em um demônio sem enviar uma alma para o inferno e ser torturado como o resultado. *The Mark of Cain torna a sua imortal anfitrião, fazendo com que o anfitrião um verdadeiro imortal. *De acordo com a Morte , o Mark foi criado por Deus tanto como fechadura e chave para a Escuridão . No entanto, no episódio O Brother Where Art Thou? , Amara afirma ser a marca original. O que implica tanto o Mark tem sido sempre uma parte dela ou na vedação-la, Deus de alguma forma permanente fez a Mark uma parte dela. Ao tentar selar-la de novo, Deus estava transferindo a marca de Amara para Sam , o que sugere o método para vedar o seu é para remover a marca de The Darkness e transferi-lo para outra pessoa. Depois que ela dominado Deus, a marca totalmente reapareceu sobre ela e desapareceu de Sam. Categoria:Símbolos